


cooking with anticipation

by warabi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: "My friends have no idea what's happening!", (sort of), (sort of?), Blow Jobs, Claustrophilia, Exhibitionism, Food Kink, Food Sex, Kitchen Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Secret Sex Stuff, Semi-Public Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warabi/pseuds/warabi
Summary: Yuuri invites Phichit and Chris over for dinner since Victor isn't home.Supposedly.





	cooking with anticipation

 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Yuuri unlocks the door to his and Victor’s apartment, gesturing inwards at Chris and Phichit. It was rare for them to all be in one place, but since they were in Russia for a competition, Yuuri wanted to invite them over. It was originally going to be the four of them, Yuuri and his best friend, Victor and _his_ best friend.

“Sorry Victor couldn’t make it home tonight, Chris. You’ll see him tomorrow at the big dinner for sure.”

“Don’t worry, Yuuri. I know how busy Vitya gets. Still glad I can try the home cooking that he gets to eat all the time,” Chris beams at Yuuri through his round glasses to reassure him.

Phichit chimes in, “Oh, Yuuri’s _really_  good!”

“Stop, don’t raise expectations, it’s just okay,” Yuuri avoids eye contact after the compliments but continues, “Please, sit on the couch, watch some TV… get cozy while I start cooking. It might take a while.”

Yuuri takes a deep breath. There's a tension in his jaw, and his heart is pounding. Victor and Yuuri are about to do - already are doing - something they had only joked about before. He heads to the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen lines one wall, and parallel to it is an island with a sink, where Yuuri begins washing his hands. Instead of turning to the stove, which faces away from the rest of the open apartment, Yuuri pulls out a portable gas burner and places it on the island counter. From where Yuuri stands, he has clear view of the dining table on the other side of the island, and the living room ahead where Phichit and Chris have situated themselves. 

To Yuuri’s left is the sink, and to his right is the burner. 

What did he need again?  
  
Oh, yes. A cutting board.   
  
Yuuri steels himself.

He leans down, opens the cupboard directly below, and grabs the cutting board being held between Victor’s knees.  
  
The door shuts a little louder than he intends, "Oops!" and he laughs nervously. Are they doing this? Are they seriously doing this?

After washing and setting the board down, he gathers the ingredients for beef sukiyaki. First, he has to make the warishita sauce. He heats soy sauce, mirin, sake, sugar, and a bit of dashi in a small pot, and sets it aside.

Yuuri opens the cupboard again to take out a shallow pan to place on the burner. This time he leaves the door open. Knife in hand, he cuts open the package of tofu and drains it over the sink. He does so by leaning over, but doesn’t move from where he’s standing, since it's difficult to balance one foot on the ground, and another foot on Victor’s dick.

Victor, a very tall man folded into a very small space, kneels naked with his arms and wrists tied in front of him, and a vibrator snug between his ass cheeks. When Yuuri curls his toes around the head of Victor’s half-hard cock, his mouth drops in a stifled yelp, doubling over Yuuri’s calf. Yuuri is relentless in his kneading, each stroke of his foot encouraging a new rush of blood, making Victor leak at the tip.

“Do you need help?”

Yuuri’s head snaps up at Phichi’s all-too-close voice. The curious boy leans his elbows on the other side of the counter, watching Yuuri’s knife mid-cut through the block of tofu.

“You were staring at the tofu but you weren’t moving, so... I wondered if you needed help,” Phichit continues.

“Oh! No, I uh, I was just deciding how I should cut this. I got it now,” Yuuri looks past Phichit, a bead of sweat pricking his hairline, “What are you guys watching?”

Chris is still randomly flipping through channels. When it lands on a loud variety TV show, Yuuri says, “Oh, that show’s pretty funny!” A cacophany of laughter breaks out from the TV speakers and fills the room. Phichit decides Yuuri’s tofu isn’t as interesting anymore and joins Chris on the couch again.

Yuuri quietly exhales, wipes his damp forehead, and finishes cutting the tofu, mushrooms, onions, and green onions with both feet planted firmly on the floor.

He melts a chunk of beef fat in the pan. The fat keeps its shape, releasing tiny beads of melted grease as Yuuri moves it around with a pair of chopsticks. It sizzles lightly. Then a fresh, raw egg is cracked into a bowl and beaten lightly to make the dipping sauce.

 

Next, the meat.

Soft… pliant… glistening slices of raw, marbled beef.

 

It was standard to start sukiyaki by cooking a few slices of beef first before adding the accompanying ingredients and remaining meat. He _could_ start everything at the dining table now, but instead, he decides his guests can experience sukiyaki with everything already laid out and bubbling.

For now, he wants the first taste.

Victor notices Yuuri’s hand come into view, seemingly groping around looking for something. Victor leans his head forward until his hair brushes against Yuuri’s fingertips. Those fingers slide through Victor’s hair, caress the side of his face, then firmly grip his chin, drawing him forward. Victor’s head peeks out of the cupboard, his weight putting more pressure to the front of his knees. He looks up curiously at Yuuri from below, but Yuuri is staring ahead at Chris and Phichit, who are engrossed in the show. Phichit has been periodically mocking whatever was happening on screen. Without breaking eye contact with the two in the living room, Yuuri releases his hand from Victor’s chin, tugs his sweatpants down, and positions himself in front of Victor’s face.

Victor swallows the spit growing thick in his mouth, his heart thumping wildly.

Yuuri’s cock is still soft, looking like nothing at all out of the ordinary is happening. It’s small and plump, resting timidly atop his balls. How very cute and adorable, thinks Victor. He sinks his nose into the coarse hair just above, and inhales deeply. Yuuri feels this and his cheeks turn hot. As if this whole thing wasn’t one of the craziest stunts they’ve ever attempted, somehow Victor unabashedly nuzzling into his pubic hair and breathing him in is making him sheepish.

“That smells delicious!”

“Wh-what?” Yuuri stutters at Chris’ remark, his ears burning, “Oh, yes, the beef fat.”

It was only a brief check-in. Chris goes back to talking to Phichit. They’ve apparently already formed strong opinions about the guests on the show.

Victor parts his lips and invites the head of Yuuri’s cock in, using his tongue to guide the rest of him into his mouth. He suckles hungrily, but quietly, at the limp, squishy flesh, relishing its current state. Yuuri gulps, nervous sweat forming in a thin sheen across his face. His eyes search wildly for any hints that the two in the living room might be suspicious. He is so, so embarrassed. Yet... they're just watching TV and talking, they have no idea...!

Oh, Yuuri was definitely turned on.

Looking back at his work surface, he tries to collect himself, his heart threatening to burst. He straightens his chopsticks, and his back, picks up a slice of beef, and places it into the hot pan. The sudden, loud sizzling obscures the suppressed moan that reverberates in Yuuri’s throat when his cock begins to grow inside Victor’s hot, wet mouth. He twitches and fills out more with each urgent stroke of Victor's tightly pressed lips and tongue.

He can’t break. He can’t look down at Victor, curl in at the sensations, or show it on his face. It would only take a single glance at the wrong time for Chris or Phichit to become concerned or, god forbid, come into the kitchen. But he allows himself to buck once into Victor’s mouth, his cock now hard and straining, his hand gripping the counter. Victor would have hummed around Yuuri had he not caught himself.

The pink beef is browning quickly on one side. Before Yuuri forgets, he pours in a bit of the warishita to season the beef. It bubbles up quickly in the heat and a fragrant steam rises from the pan. The beef turns shiny, the sugar giving body to the sauce and helping it to coat each piece. Yuuri flips the beef and removes a slice as soon as it’s cooked.

He dips it in - the beef into the beaten egg, his cock into Victor’s throat. Both Yuuri and Victor let the taste of meat spread across their tongues.

“ _Mmm…_ ” Yuuri moans, his eyes fluttering shut. His orgasm hits him quicker than he expects, and his cum spills into Victor’s mouth in pulses. The counter is all he has to keep him standing.

“That good?” Chris again, though both Chris and Phichit are looking at him, seemingly excited about dinner.

Yuuri is getting a headache from all this whiplash, “Yeah! Almost done!”

Victor swallows and licks Yuuri clean before he’s gently pushed back into the cupboard. The door closes softly shut.

 

Thickly sliced onions, trimmed shiitake mushrooms, blocks of tofu, and diagonally cut green onions are arranged nicely, gently simmering in sauce. The burner is moved to the dining table, and the pan of sukiyaki placed back on top. Yuuri gestures for Chris and Phichit to sit at the table while he continues to add new pieces of beef.

Phichit puts his hands together, absolutely thrilled, “Oh this looks _so good_ , Yuuri! Thank you for making this for us!”

Yuuri would blush, but he’s sure he’s already red, “Take beef slices as soon as they’re cooked, and eat it with the egg. Help yourself.”

 

The clicking of chopsticks on bowls, the bubbling sauce and sizzling meat, and the sounds of voices are muffled and distant to Victor, who is quietly, carefully, shifting his legs. It’s dark. He’s completely hunched over, but the back of his head is touching the top of the cupboard. His knees feel bruised, and his legs are going numb. But all of the discomfort plays second to the pleasure of the slowly increasing vibrations coursing in his ass. Toes curled, cheeks clenched, his knuckles are growing cold from his tightly wrung fingers.

“Mmmm!! Yuuri!”

Yuuri pries his eyes away from the kitchen, not realizing he was staring. He turns to Phichit, who’s doing a little dance with his feet, cheek stuffed with food. Yuuri breaks into a smile. Phichit looks just like his hamsters.

Chris is also engrossed, chewing thoughtfully, “The mildness of the raw egg…enrobing the strong flavors of the salty, savory beef… it’s the perfect balance.” After a few seconds of me time, Chris reaches out for a piece of mushroom and some onions to chase.

 

The meal continues with the vibrator set to low.

 

Victor can barely pick up words through the walls around him, so he isn’t paying much attention. Occasionally, there is light laughter. Time doesn’t feel consistent where he is, and he has all but lost track of it.

“I’m glad you guys enjoyed it. It’s not too hard to make if you get good quality beef, so I can give you a recipe if you want,” Yuuri offers. The two nod enthusiastically, mouths full with their last few bites.

Yuuri laughs, and raises the dial of the remote in his pocket.

It takes all of Victor’s willpower to not slam his head into one of the walls at the sudden change. He feels like his entire lower half is being rocked. He braces himself, pressing the back of his neck up into the cupboard ceiling, mouth hanging open in a frozen, silent scream. Drool drips from his lips. His ass clenches and unclenches, working the vibrator inside him, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He drops down and folds, bites his fist, breathes fast through his nose. He’s going to come, he’s going to--

Yuuri clicks the off button.

Victor can’t tell if he’s sweating or crying when his eyes begin to sting.

It’s so wet, so humid, so dark, Yuuri--please--

There are sounds of moving chairs, and the clattering of bowls being gathered.

“We’ll see you tomorrow! And Victor, too!” Phichit squeezes Yuuri in a playful hug.

Chris puts on his jacket and gives Yuuri a peck on each cheek, “Make sure that boy comes.”

“What?” Yuuri blinks at Chris with a stiff smile.

“To tomorrow’s dinner,” Chris smiles back fondly.

Yuuri’s going to have a heart attack, “Of course! He’ll be there for sure. See you tomorrow night!”

He shuts and locks the door after his guests have left.

- 

Phichit and Chris walk in silence down the hallway, down the elevator, and onto the street.

They exchange glances. 

-

“Oh, Vitya…” Yuuri clicks his tongue gently as he stands over Victor’s melting, aching body. The tiles of the kitchen floor are a cold shock to his steaming, damp skin. He whimpers.

Victor is laying curled on his side, slowly unfurling his limbs with hisses escaping between his teeth at the needling pain. It hurts, but it feels good to release his body from its constrained position. His muscles continue to twitch when Yuuri rolls him onto his back with his foot.

“Are you hungry?” Yuuri asks softly, a mischevious look in his eyes.

With Victor’s arms tightly bound together and his elbows touching, he can’t reach his dick no matter how he contorts himself. It's throbbing and Victor shudders and begs in a strained voice, “Yuuri, please…”

“Are you hungry?” Yuuri repeats.

Victor nods.

“You want to be fed?”

Victor nods again, with urgency. Please. Please fuck me--

Yuuri turns to the kitchen island to his left, and clicks the burner on again. Victor’s chest tightens, his heart thrashing in his ribs. He just wants Yuuri to touch him. He just wants to come.

“Shh…” Yuuri coos. He fills a new bowl with fresh, piping hot slices of meat before kneeling down between Victor’s legs, sliding himself closer until his crotch presses against Victor’s balls. The panicked look on Victor’s face melts with a moan. “Lay still,” Yuuri sets the bowl on the ground, unties the rope that holds Victor’s elbows together, then guides his tied wrists up so that they stay above Victor's head. Yuuri soaks in his view.

Soft... pliant... glistening Victor, chest heaving with anticipation. He was all Yuuri's to devour.  
  
Yuuri traces his fingers down Victor’s arms. His palms press and explore every inch of his torso. Victor relaxes into his touch, and lets a shaking sigh escape when he feels Yuuri lower his head to press a soft kiss to his belly.

“Remember. Stay still.”

Crack.

Victor looks down in time to see Yuuri crack a raw egg into his bellybutton.

He yelps. The yolk wobbles, sending a cold stream of egg white to trickle down his side. It tickles, but Victor bites his lip.

Next, the meat.

Yuuri picks up a slice, a tender sheet hanging from his chopsticks. The salty broth, still hot, drips onto Victor’s skin.

“Ah--“

Yuuri dips the meat into the egg, breaking the supple yolk, sopping up the creamy ooze. He paints Victor’s skin with it, his naked body a beautiful, silver plate. As he delivers the bite to Victor's lips, he grips Victor’s leaking cock. 

Victor moans. His head overloads with sensations, legs spreading, hips fucking into Yuuri's hand. It feels wrong to eat and fuck, his body feels confused, but it excites him in an entirely new way. The well-marbled veins of fat make the beef melt on his tongue - salty, sweet, paired with mild, thick yolk. Yuuri lovingly strokes him while he savors it. He loves Yuuri. He loves him. More. Touch me more, feed me.

“Sweet Victor… Will you ever be able to eat this again without thinking about sex? Are you going to be this horny from a single bite when I try to sit down for a wholesome meal?” Yuuri runs his thumb roughly over Victor’s wet slit and induces another high moan.

“Yuuri… Yuuri!” Victor pants, cock aching. Yuuri’s fingers move faster, his free hand reaching down to tug at the vibrator.

Victor’s hips rut. Yuuri pulls the vibrator out and slams it deep into his ass again with a twist. Victor screams, wide-eyed, an intense, pin-prickling burst of nerves exploding while Yuuri continues to pump the toy in and out of him, the hand on his dick never stopping. Quick moans rush out of Victor’s throat, so close--yes--

“I’m gonna--Yuuri--Ahh-----!!” Yuuri squeezes as Victor shoots trails of cum onto his own stomach. His entire body shudders. He winces. Heaves. Then turns into sweaty goo on the floor, shiny and sticky from sweat, cum, egg, and meat juice.

Yuuri pushes his lopsided glasses back on straight, and looks down at his handiwork, “You look absolutely filthy in every sense of the word.”

Victor’s head lolls to the side, cheek pressed to the tile, “…You…. did this…. to me….”

“It was _your_ crazy idea, Victor.”

“I came up with it, but that last part… that was all you…” Victor starts to fade.

“Oh no you don’t,” Yuuri grabs onto Victor’s wrists with both hands and pulls him up to sit. He starts to untie the last pieces of rope.

Victor licks his lips and smacks them like a child, scratching at the imprints in his skin, “Okay, but I’m actually hungry now.”

“Go take a shower. I’ll heat up some more for you,” Yuuri helps Victor to his feet, but the taller man's legs shake wildly. Yuuri braces himself for Victor’s leaning weight.

“Ow ow my legs are cramping,” he whines.

“Are you going to be okay?” Yuuri keeps his hands firm against Victor’s body. Victor nods and slowly moves away from Yuuri’s hold, wobbling and limping to the bedroom. Following a few steps behind, Yuuri makes sure Victor reaches the bathroom alright, then turns back to the kitchen.

He looks at the mess that they made on the floor, Victor’s sweaty ass print still fogged up on the tiles.

What they just did finally hits him, and he slumps into the nearest chair, winded. He looks down at his own cock, tented under his sweatpants, completely forgotten, then stares into space.

“I’m not going to be able to look Chris and Phichit in the eye tomorrow.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction...it was fun!


End file.
